elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Battle for Whiterun (Stormcloaks)
Overview *'Prerequisite:' Message To Whiterun *'Quest Giver:' Ulfric Stormcloak *'Reward:' Enchanted Weapon *'Next Quest': Liberation of Skyrim Objectives Get Your Orders From Galmar Stone-Fist The Stormcloak siege is centered at the Whiterun Military Camp where Galmar Stone-Fist can be found rallying the troops who are also being supported by three catapults, raining firey death upon those who oppose the Stormcloak Rebellion. Galmar gives a rousing speech and outlines the objectives of the battle before entering the fray. Break Through The Enemy Barricade The walls of Whiterun are defended by the Whiterun Guard as well as heavy support from Imperial Legionnaires sent by General Tullius. The first archway is blocked by a simple wood barricade that is easily undone by any offensive attack upon it. Open The Drawbridge Arrows and death will rain down from all directions upon entering the lower courtyard. Battle through the opposition and head up the battlements around the left side of the drawbridge. Directly above the bridge is the windlass used to lower it. Once the gate is lowered the defending troops pull back into Whiterun proper for the Stormcloak's to follow and continue the onslaught. Force Jarl Balgruuf the Greater To Surrender The battle rages on on the streets of Whiterun. Several of Whiterun's populace can be encountered on the streets but are non combatants and it is still concidered a crime to attack them openly. Battle through the districts and barricades towards Dragonsreach where Jarl Balgruuf awaits. The Jarl is guarded by two waves of three guards and is flanked by his trusted Captain, Irileth. Kill the opposition and beat the Jarl into submission to secure his surrender. Accept Jarl Balgruuf the Greater's Surrender With the Jarl on his knees, he will agree to surrender and promises to gather his belongings and depart. Vignar Gray-Mane enters the hall bellowing "Balgruuf!", whereafter Balgruuf and Vignar exchange words supporting each of their camps. Balgruuf cites that the Empire needs Skyrim as much as it needs the Empire and that the Nords are the backbone of the Empire. Vignar argues that the Empire is nothing but a puppet of the Thalmor and that Skyrim should be free of the Empire, eject the wicked "Witch-Elves" and be free to rule themselves under the mighty Talos. With Vignar on the throne, return to Ulfric for further orders and a reward. The Differences Made To The City *The town guards are replaced with Stormcloak Soldiers. *The new Jarl is Vignar Grey-Mane. *Olfina Gray-Mane becomes the new Housecarl to the new Jarl. *Brill becomes the new Steward. *The Battle-Borns get bullied, they get robbed twice. They blame this on the new Grey-Mane run government of Whiterun. *The preacher of Talos, Heimskr, becomes a very happy man, even though he cannot enter his house, for it is sealed with debris and is missing most of the roof. This means a quest from the Thieves Guild from Vex cannot be completed. *The town has a few scars from the battle. The area around the Gildergreen tree is badly damaged. *The Khajiit traders outside the town disappear. *Jarl Balgruuf, Commander Caius, Hrongar, Proventus Avenicci and Irileth take up residence in The Blue Palace in Solitude. Note that travelling there and speaking with them means that they regard you with hostility and speak of "when we retake Whiterun". Irileth is known to speak of the many dark ways she has dreamt of killing you since your last encounter. *NOTE: If you follow the jarl to his quarters after the fight, Galmar will become hostile when you return to the main hall. It is unknown if this is a bug, or if it was intentionally added to the game. Bugs *It is sometimes possible for the fireballs launched from the city onto the planes to become stuck there. Waiting and fast traveling do not fix this. *Another possible bug; if you quickly talk to the jarl of Whiterun after defeating him then he will constantly say "Give me a few hours to gather my stuff, and i will depart. You have my word. " Therefore you are unable to complete the quest. *Apparently if you beat the Jarl in to submission TOO much he'll slowly crawl around and he will argue with Gray-Mane on his knees, never to get up, even after the arguement is over. Healing Hands does not fix this (360). Category:Skyrim: Quests Category:Quests Category:Skyrim: Civil War Quests Category:Stormcloaks